Presently, a removal of one or more tires from a vehicle can be facilitated by raising the vehicle with a jack. The most common use of such jacks is to elevate a corner of the vehicle for the removal and replacement of a flat tire. The operator would normally remove the jack from its storage position and attach the jack to the vehicle's frame. The operator would then manually crank the jack to free the flat tire from contact with the ground. Subsequently, the operator would remove the tire using tools such as a tire tool or spider wrench and replace the tire in the same manner. The operator would then release tension on the jack and allow the vehicle to return to its original position.
Occasionally, portable jacks may be lost or otherwise are not available when needed. In still other times, a vehicle may have a flat tire that lowers the vehicle to such a degree that a jack cannot be placed under the vehicle. Further, the vehicle may be on such rugged terrain that raising the vehicle with a jack is not advisable. Thus, not only is using a jack very time consuming, it is often times dangerous, and at other times not possible to use due to the surrounding conditions.